Emotions
by Becca the Great
Summary: Lynn O'Night a proud, fun loving ranger embarks on a journey to save a certain pink haired thief and all goes well...until she meets a pompous knight
1. Chapter 1

Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T SUE!! I HAVE ZERO DOLLARS!! Zip! Zero! Nuffin! Notta! And I only own Lynn and parts of the plot line and that's about it. enjoy!  
  
Lynn O'Night woke groggily, her movements, usually cat-like, now sluggish with pain. Her sight blurred with only a dark humanoid shape in front of her.  
  
"Ah! The Child of Bhaal has awoken," a smooth, deep voice drawled," It is time for more. experiments." A bright ball of light came hurtling towards Lynn. She cried out in pain as her body was seemingly pierced with thousands of needle sharp daggers.  
  
"You have much untapped power," another ball of light, double the pain, "do you even realize your potential?" A last ball of light and Lynn blacked out again.  
  
A few moments later, a golem entered the dark room, not a window to show any sign of light. "Intruders have entered the complex, master," the golem reported haltingly.  
  
"They act sooner then we had anticipated!" the deep voice, belonging to a truly evil man, answered. The golem and man left to deal with the intruders.  
  
When Lynn woke again the whole dungeon was littered with bodies. "Grrrreat.I'm in a cage." Lynn rolled her eyes then immediately regretted doing so when a wave of pain crashed against her skull," but looking on the bright side, my cage has good chi, what with all the bodies lying around," she growled angrily," I thought I was finished with such things!"  
  
A door opening interrupted Lynn's anger. The young half elf was about to vent her emotions towards the unfortunate when she recognized the pink hair.  
  
"Imoen!" Lynn grinned then winced in pain. Imoen hastily picked the lock on Lynn's cage and straightened.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out," a dead, pained look replaced the usually cheerful glint in Imoen's eyes. Lynn was about to question her thieving friend then thought better of it. What ever was haunting Imoen would come out when she was ready.  
  
"How did you get out?"  
  
"My cage was damaged in the fight," was the short reply. Lynn nodded and half smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Hey!" Lynn cried out, "Look! It's Jaheria and Minsc! Looks like they didn't have much luck escaping our captor either." Lynn sighed and headed towards Jaheria's cage. The ranger leaned casually against the cold steel bars. "Hullo Jaheria, what's new?" Jaheria just gave Lynn an exasperated look, though in her eyes was a little twinkle of humor.  
  
"Quickly! Open the door!" the older druid smiled a little," I swear, traveling with you is never dull!" Imoen inspected the lock.  
  
"We're gonna need a key of some kind," the pink haired thief announced.  
  
"Hang on Jaheria; we'll be back in a flash!" Imoen and Lynn hurried into a small room a little southwest of Lynn's cage. Imoen stopped short but Lynn kept looking around, her head bowed, staring hard at the moldy red carpet for any sign of foot prints or their weapons. A small pale hand caught Lynn's forest green clad shoulder. The ranger looked back at her pink-haired thieving friend with a questioning look. She followed the line of fear that shot from Imoen's eyes right to a large clay golem only a few feet from them.  
  
Frozen to the spot and praying to the Gods that the golem wasn't hostile, Imoen had an idea. She slowly inched her way towards a small table with a few weapons on it. She slowly collected them while Lynn, catching on to her idea, slithered over to a chest with armor. She slipped on the plate armor and clutched the others into her arms then signaled to Imoen. They quickly left to free their long time companions.  
  
Several days later the little group was slightly disheartened at the cold, damp and all around devastating feel that enveloped them. Lynn tried her hardest to keep up their spirits, she smiled encouragingly whenever she could but the gloom was dampening her naturally cheerful outlook at normally Imoen would help her with. Lynn sighed to herself then swore revenge on the fiend who stole Imoen's sparkle. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chappie! Huzzah! I am so very proud of myself!  
  
SandraSmit19: Thanks for the review! As u suggested I tried to slow it down a bit and added more detail. Thanks again!  
  
"Hey! Look!" Lynn exclaimed as they reached what looked to be a portal, "I bet that's what this key is for!" The tiny party was slightly heartened by this news. Finally a way out! They where all still on edge after the alarm and that beautiful room. Lynn was sure they were going to have to fight again.  
  
But so far so good. Lynn drew her sword just in case, her sharp eyes flitting everywhere as Imoen searched for traps. She disarmed the ones that she found and collected the items she found.  
  
"This is odd," she murmured to herself, lightly examining a statue of an air elemental before moving on towards a door way at the corner of a room. The sight that greeted her made her feet grow roots and her breath leave her lungs. Worried, Lynn, Minsc and Jaheria rushed towards Imoen.  
  
It had to be one of the most beautiful and tragical sights their little party had seen in all their travels so far. A quiet forest with a winding dirt pathway lay in the next room but the pathway was blocked. Three beauteous dryads stood between the party and the rest of the calming wood. Scantily clad, their eyes wide with fear they swayed on the spot like trees in a storm.  
  
"How did three the likes of you end up in a horrid place such as this?" Lynn asked, her eyes still shifting all around. Imoen stepped forward, the roots of her feet evaporated into the air while her mouth hung slightly open in awe.  
  
"We have not seen one so young for so long." One of the nymph's melodious voices drifted towards the weary travelers, it washed over them like a cooling wave over an over-heated shore "you have the look, he has touched you too." Imoen nodded sadly, "could you help us? We must escape from here."  
  
"You're telling us," Lynn muttered under her breath then spoke up, "I see no chains, why do you not just simply walk out?" Jaheria rolled her eyes a little at this obviously ignorant comment but instead of reprimanding her young friend the druid let the nymphs explain.  
  
"We cannot live without our trees; we need someone to find the acorns for us and return them to the Queen so as she might replant them and free us." A dryad with long blue hair explained. Lynn nodded in understanding. Then it hit her. What had been those things she had taken off the carcass of a dead dreugar? Lynn whipped her pack around and quickly searched through it. Potions, no. piece of rope, no. Finally she pulled out a few acorns.  
  
"Are these the acorns?" The dryads cried out in joy and a rekindled hope.  
  
"Yes! That is them! O please take them to the Queen!" Lynn smiled.  
  
"Not to worry ladies, I promise." They thanked the group profusely, touching their heads tenderly, smiling with tears in their large eyes. Minsc was particularly reluctant to keep moving but it had to be done. They strolled down the pathway with their spirits considerably lighter. As they rounded a bend they saw a beautifully carved door. The intricate designs swirled and swam in an almost joyful pattern.  
  
Imoen decided to go on ahead and find out what was in that room. The designs seemed to warm to her touch as she gently pushed the door open. Suddenly the peaceful silence was shattered by ear-splitting alarm. All at once Jaheria, Minsc and Lynn drew their swords, prepared for whatever came to defend what lay behind the door.  
  
After a few minutes, Imoen shrugged sheepishly and quickly detected and disarmed all other traps in the room. It was richly furnished with red velvet plush couches, solid oaken chests and the most comfortable looking bed the party had ever set eyes on.  
  
"Such a lovely room," Imoen said, "how could a monster like him own a thing of such great beauty?" She had almost spat at the mention of Irenicus. Lynn had no answer for her pink haired friend for once. The young thief quickly searched the room and collected all the treasures.  
  
"Be quick child, I do not like the feel of this place, beautiful as it is," Jaheria snapped, "let us try that portal." Minsc was absent-mindedly petting Boo who was perched on his thick arm. The small band of adventurers moved back up the path, physically pulling Minsc away from the dryads as they made their way to the portal room.  
  
The only light in the room was the dimly purple light from the portal itself. The air was heavy with magic and the pottery in corners nearly hummed with the magic's reverberations.  
  
"Here we go," Lynn said, praying to whatever God or Goddess was listening to see the sun as they stepped into the portal. Jaheria, Minsc, Lynn and Imoen was whisked away in a swirl of colour and bright lights. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Redid this chapter. Abby, thank you so much for your ideas, I reviewed them and saw that they did enhance the story. Instead of being discourage, your comments only helped! THANKS AGAIN! Wouldn't mind doing that for all my chapters would u? ;) just kidding ( unless u really want to...) but anywaz here ya go!  
  
As the bright lights subsided, the party's vision slowly returned. At first they could only see light blurs and for a moment their hopes rose, they stretched their necks to feel the sun's warming rays but we sadly disappointed when the light blurs turned to dark ones.  
  
"Ah! There is sanity in all this madness!" a new voice reached Lynn's ears. Her whole party whipped around to behold a dark skinned young man with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes that could rival Lynn's. Jaheira's automatic reaction was of course for her slim fingers to curl around the cold comforting steel of her scimitar.  
  
"And who might you be, stranger?" Lynn asked, all her senses stretched to the limit for any sign of a foe. The new man's dark eyes, suddenly became worried as he clutched his blood soaked side.  
  
'I am Yoshimo! Surely you have heard of me!" the stranger stated proudly, his back straight, trying to make himself appear impressive.  
  
"Wait! THE Yoshimo??!?!" Lynn said sarcastically excited, her eyes wide. Imoen chuckled softly to herself as Jaheira just shook her head, preferring just to get to the point of the conversation. At Lynn's words Yoshimo smiled widely.  
  
"So! My reputation precedes me!" the man beamed around the party. Lynn sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Gods above..." she mumbled to herself, but then again, another human being wasn't exactly a sorry sight to behold, she would become a priestess and turn over her sword before she let a potential party member go, "so what is it you wish Yoshimo?"  
  
"I am in need of healing and some companions, for it is awfully lonely in this dungeon," Yoshimo said simply, "might I join your party?"  
  
"And what could you bring to my party? For we have gotten this far quite well, and how do we know you are not working for the very man who trapped us here?" Lynn answered coolly; she was of course going to let Yoshimo into the party but she thought she might as well have a little fun first. Men are so gullible.  
  
"I am like you, imprisoned here by Irenicus."  
  
"Ah! So our captor has a name!" Jaheira interrupted, a blood thirsty look slowly glazed her eyes.  
  
"I 'm a thief extraordinaire! But surely you knew that." Yoshimo finished ignoring Jaheria's comment about Irenicus. Lynn gathered Minsc, Imoen and Jaheria into a huddle to discuss the wisest course of action.  
  
"What do you think Jaheria?" Lynn whispered, her eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. Jaheria's eyes crinkled with mirth even though her mouth was perfectly controlled in an expression of nonchalance. Minsc was all for Yoshimo joining and Imoen just shrugged.  
  
"Welcome to our little party Yoshimo," Lynn announced, her arms spread wide in a gesture of welcome. Then she nodded to Jaheira. The elven druid approached Yoshimo and closed her eyes, a look of intense concentration on her striking features. Her slim fingers moved, manipulating the healing spell to her exact specifications. A blue light consumed Yoshimo for a moment and sunk into his skin, then disappeared. Yoshimo sighed.  
  
"Ah! That is much better," the thief took a deep breath; "I must warn you there are imps on the other side of this door." At this Lynn scoffed, imps! Nasty, annoying little things but not much of a fight. Once again, Lynn prayed to the Gods that they would find better weapons soon. She felt so vulnerable with only a long sword and some flimsy armor but they were the best they had at the moment.  
  
"We've faced worst," Imoen stated, her eyes still painfully missing their signature sparkle. She quickly readied her bow and almost lovingly placed an arrow against the wood and string. Their weapons drawn Lynn explained her plan.  
  
"Ok people, Yoshimo, I want you and Imoen to stay at the back and cover Jaheira, Minsc and I with your bows understood? Jaheira, Minsc we'll do what we do best," the ranger grinned, the look in her eyes overflowed with memory, "the charge." With that said and everyone informed, Lynn cautiously put a hand on the cold iron door handle and pushed open. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: just chapter three split in 2. enjoy mes amies.  
  
Several days later, the small band of mismatched adventurers had finally reached sunlight. Jaheria no longer wept over the sudden loss of Khalid but her face remained closed and her every word was covered in ice and snow, as one might find close to Minsc's home. Only the appearance of the sun brought even a little softness to her stony glares.  
  
"AHH!!!" was the bloodcurdling scream that ruined their perfect moment of happiness at finally being rid of the dark and the cold and finally feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on their pale faces. What looked like 5 or 6 thieves were circled around the very man the party had been scouring the dungeon for: Irenicus. An involuntary growl rose out of Lynn's throat. A half crazed, murderous glint appeared in Jaheria's dark eyes while Imoen seemed to shrink back for a moment, take a deep breath and gather her courage. A pink sparkle flashed at her agile fingertips.  
  
Once all the thieves were blasted to pieces Lynn raised an eyebrow. Interesting...this man had quite a lot of power, maybe he could... NO! She would not allow herself to think such thoughts! The power she had was dangerous to herself and the people around her and it must be kept under control. Her sword rang as it was ripped out of its sheath, her body blocking Jaheira from a straight path to Irenicus. Just as she was about to attack, men in brown robes appeared, surrounding the evil mage.  
  
"You have violated the law, you must come with us," one said, his face hidden in shadow from his large hood. Irenicus laughed arrogantly. When the mages started to cast spells and slam Irenicus with them, Imoen added in her favourite Magic Missiles.  
  
"You'll never hurt anyone again!" all the tiny thief's anger poured into her magic and her voice. Lynn's body poised for an attack, she'd been in this business long enough to know to always be prepared for anything. But she sure as hell was not prepared for the next sequence of events.  
  
"This mage's power is immense! We must subdue him quickly!" one mage yelled to his companions. They increased the number of their spells and the power. It surprised Lynn to see that Irenicus's face was perfectly calm, if not a little annoyed. The annoyance grew with each spell.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness!" he looked over to the party and smiled evilly," I will come quietly if the girl is taken too." Lynn's eyes widened and grabbed Imoen close to her, her look daring the mages to try and take her favourite thief from her grasp.  
  
"What! NO! I've done nothing wrong!!" Imoen cried, clinging to Lynn's hand. Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo all stepped in front of the two young women.  
  
"You have used magic illegally, you must come with us," with that the mage waved his hands around in a complicated gesture and both Irenicus and Imoen disappeared. Lynn's eyes widened even more in disbelief and wildly grasped the air where her best friend was only a moment ago. When her hands failed to contact with Imoen's leathery armor, she yelled in frustration.  
  
"GAAAAAAH!!!!" a fiercely wild look in her deep green eyes, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Jaheira stepped forward and slapped Lynn soundly across the face. Every movement of Jaheira's clearly said this would not bring the pink haired thief back. The young ranger was stunned for a moment, her eyelids fluttered madly for a moment while she took a deep breath.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta find where those scholarly scum have taken Imoen," then like a hunter in search of its prey, Lynn led the party to the center of what appeared to be a market place. I will find you Imoen and Irenicus, you better pray I don't find you, she thought in a blind rage. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hello and welcome to another installment of Emotions!  
  
Lynn's sharp eyes pierced the crowds, searching for any sign that might lead them to their stolen comrade. She growled and muttered blue murder under her breath. Jaheira sighed, losing patience.  
  
"This behavior is not going to help us find Imoen," the druid commented dryly, "Perhaps we should get you to calm down first, and then you will be able to think with a clear mind." Yoshimo and Minsc were relieved that Jaheira had taken the initiative and talked to their leader. They would never admit this, but in her current state, Lynn frightened them.  
  
There was a big bright yellow and white tent that caught their attention. Minsc announced that the Circus would be a wonderful way to calm down and release some tension (not to mention that Boo loved the Circus). They were just about to enter through the large flaps when a guard in extremely polished armor stopped them.  
  
"I'm sorry citizens, but the Circus is closed today," his voice echoed slightly from behind his visor, "You'll have to come back once everything is set straight in there."  
  
"Set straight you say...hmm..." Lynn's interest was caught, she was always up for a good challenge, "We can handle ourselves, thanks officer." She casually saluted the guard with her sword and confidently walked into the tent.  
  
The darkness smothered them like a blanket. It was like they were in a completely different world. The noise of the marketplace outside was now not to be heard. The silence deafened them. The only senses that seemed to work were smell and touch.  
  
Eventually, their eyes adjusted the lack of light. White stones caught their eyes as they inched forward slowly, feeling their way with their weapons. It seemed to be a magnificent bridge was just in front of them. Giant white marble pillars stood on either side of the stone pathway.  
  
Lynn took a deep calming breath and plunged onward. Her every nerve on alert, waiting for something to attack, as her past experience had taught her. Nothing happened. Not a sound, it was an eerie silence that seemed to cling to the air. Lynn looked back at her companions. They too seemed slightly disturbed by this lack of anticipated action.  
  
"Keep your guard up," Lynn whispered, her voice echoed a bit, "don't let 'em down until we're out of this place." They walked on until they reached about midway across the bridge. Lynn sent Yoshimo on ahead to quickly scout the end of the bridge and beyond it.  
  
"You're right behind me, right?" Yoshimo asked playfully, knowing full well the answer. Lynn gave him a half smile and nodded while crossing her fingers for him to see. The bounty hunter held in his chuckled and went to work. It was not very hard for him to jump from shadow to shadow as they were so numerous and close together.  
  
Yoshimo only took a few steps when a spiral of smoke and light swirled up from the ground. The bounty hunter jumped back as he drew his sword. Lynn sighed as she drew her sword, she knew what was coming. I hate genies... you can never get a straight answer out of them, the ranger thought wearily.  
  
"There is a prince and a princess; ten years ago the prince was half the age of the princess now. What are the ages of the royals now?" the genie asked. His purple turban held erect. I hate riddles, Lynn thought to herself as she sighed.  
  
"Jaheira," Lynn whispered to her long time companion, "talk me through this one." The elven druidess smiled a little and simplified the riddle for the daughter that she never had. Lynn grinned in appreciation and walked boldly over to the genie.  
  
"The answer to your riddle is the prince is 30 and the princess is 40." The genie let out a deep chuckle and smiled down at the party. His blue skin shone slightly.  
  
"The wit is matched, proceed." In the same swirl of smoke that announced his presence, he disappeared. Lynn rolled her eyes, if such things are going to delay my revenge and getting Imoen back then they will be more bodies than usual strewn across my path. They continued on. The darkness becoming more and more bearable.  
  
Finally at the other end of the bridge there was rather inviting door. Lynn's curious nature mixed with her adventuring spirit would not allow her to do anything but open the door. As they stepped into the brightly lit room, hands were thrown over eyes, other's blinked quickly and squinted until they're eyes adjusted again.  
  
"Boo does not like this," Minsc said, "he does not like having to keep going from dark to light so quickly." Lynn smiled in agreement. There was a grunt of delight from an odd ogre type creature chained into the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
"This is new..." Lynn said, very surprised. 


End file.
